Santo Pecado
by Ludmila V
Summary: Es un santo Pecado.


Se miro al espejo, algo asustada. Estaba desnuda frente a un extraño. Podía sentir como el clavaba su mirada en ella. Se sentía sucia. Se sentía pecadora. Pero no podía dejar de mirarse.

Nunca se había considerado bonita, jamás. Siempre fue el blanco de burlas. *¡Que ojos tan grandes!* solían decir. *¡Ojos de huevo!* gritaban al unísono. *¡Es tan fea!* coincidían sus cruelos compañeros, estallando en risas. Sólo recordar eso, la puso de mal humor. Torció el gesto, apretando los puños.

Él llegó por detrás, de imprevisto, y la abrazó por debajo de las axilas, tocando fuertemente sus grandes senos. Ella pegó un respingo, asustada y algo excitada al mismo tiempo.

Él, acercando sus labios a su oído, le susurró que no tenga miedo. Que él le haria sentir bien. ¿Que acaso nunca se había imaginado algo así? Que encantado, le haría sentir miles de cosas esa noche.

La chica se asustó mucho más. Pensó que eso estaba mal, que no debería estar ahí. Le pidió que la dejará ir, que por favor, que sus padres la estarían esperando preocupados. Ella nunca se ausentaba de casa por mucho tiempo.

Pero él no daría su brazo a torcer. Era el ser más caprichoso que podía existir. Si veía algo y le gustaba, le pertenecía. Nadie podía prohibirle nada. Y allí se encontraba la jovencita, desnuda frente a la cama, observandose en el espejo. Tenía un bonito cuerpo, unos senos tan grandes que volverían loco a cualquiera, una pequeña cintura, unas largas piernas y un trasero redondo. Era suya, sólo suya y debía poseerla. Claro que iba a poseerla.

Así que no dió el brazo a torcer. Cuando ella se dio vuelta, dispuesta a marcharse, la acorralo contra la pared.

Él le dijo que no se iba a marchar. Ella intento librarse de su agarre, pero no pudo. Quería golpearlo y escaparse. Pero por dentro no quería. Deseaba que él la someta, que le hiciera lo mismo que a las demás. Lo deseaba, a pesar de que eso iba en contra de sus principios. Así que no se resistió más, y se entregó a él.

El le besó el cuerpo entero. Le hizo el amor con violencia. La empujó de bruces a la cama. Besó su cuello. Besó sus senos. Beso su estómago plano, y finalmente, su virgen vagina.

Ella se dejó hacer. Sentía sensaciones tan extrañas. Sensaciones tan malas. Sentía como él la ensuciaba con todas esas cosas que le hacía. Sentía un poco de asco cuando él gemía. Pero lo disfrutaba. Vaya que lo disfrutaba.

Al día siguiente, al despertar, el la observaba en silencio. Ella se avergonzo un poco, pero él le dedicó una sonrisa tan encantadora que ella olvidó que debería estar en su casa. Se vistió rápidamente. Se puso la blusa holgada, y encima un suéter que le quedaba demasiado grande. Cubrió sus piernas con una falda tan larga y gruesa. Se calzo los zapatos bajos de cuero negro, y se dispuso a marcharse por donde vino, pero él, que observaba la escena apoyado en la puerta de su cuarto, la detuvo.

Le dijo que no se podía ir. Que era suyo, al menos hasta que se canse de ella, y que le haría todo lo que se le pasase por la cabeza. Ella enmudeció. ¿Por que no la dejaba ir y ya? Si la había follado toda la noche, le había hecho tantas cosas sucias y pecadoras. ¿Por que? ¿Acaso quería que sea su prisionera?

Ella le pidió que por favor, la deje ir. Debía acudir a misa y ya se le hacía tarde. Él, alto, bien formado y rubio, recostado contra la puerta, le dijo que no. Que se quedaría ahí.

No pudo hacerlo desistir. Y se quedó allí, por tres días, follando con el chico por el que siempre se había sentido atraída desde pequeña, con el chico que le hacía la vida imposible, con el chico que la acosaba por el pasillo. Con el chico popular, que estaba obsesionado con ella.

Finalmente, regresó a su casa. Se sentía tan sucia. Pero no era una suciedad de esas que te salen con un baño. Por más que se refrego hasta dejarse la piel enrojecida, el tacto de él permanecía grabado en cada centímetro de su cuerpo.

Le pidió perdón a Dios. Le rogó que le perdonara y que no la enviará al infierno. Pues ella ya se veía ahí, ardiendo eternamente entre llamas, torturada. Ella, que desde pequeña alaba al Señor con tanto ímpetu, con tanta pasión. Ella, que veía en el mundo un peligro inminente, lleno de pecadores que podían contaminarla. Y un pecador que la ensució para siempre.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que su madre la descubriera. Un simple mensaje de texto, que describía las cosas que un joven le haría, la delató. La señora, pálida y ojerosa, de nariz chata y cabello canoso, dejó el móvil en la mesa de noche. Rabiosa, se dirigió a la cocina, tomó del cabello a la chica que cortaba unas cebollas para la cena, y la lanzó al piso.

Le gritó que era un sucia ramera. Que era una ramera de Babilonia. Que debería sacarla afuera, a rastras, y dejar que el mundo la apedreara. Que no tenía perdón de Dios. Que arderia en el infierno por zorra. Que por puta se lo merecería.

La chica lloraba silenciosamente mientras su madre le propinaba patadas. No era la primera vez que lo hacía. La señora Edith acostumbraba a castigar a su hija, desde muy pequeña. Le enseñaba, con brutalidad, que cualquier falta hacia Dios debia pagarse con dolor y sangre. Y ella habia pecado de la peor manera, entregándole su virginidad a un vil sátiro. Allí permaneció, tirada en el frío suelo hasta que su madre se marchó, furiosa, directa a misa.

Regresar a clases le supuso un infierno. Todos la miraban y cuchicheaban al pasar. Ella fingía que no oía nada. Caminaba cabizbaja, ocultando su pálido rostro tras su oscuro y largo cabello.

Debajo de su abrigo, guardaba los moretones propinados por su madre. Le dolía las costillas al caminar. Las patadas le supieron fatal.

Caminaba, silenciosa como un fantasma, triste, solitaria. Acudía a clases, tomaba apuntes, escuchaba atentamente. No era de hablar. Nunca lo había sido. Si era una niña tímida, que desde pequeña recibía la indiferencia de los demás por ser una sucia fanática. ¿Quien querría ser su amiga? Ahora menos que nadie, ahora que no era poco más que una puta.

Más su mundo empeoro mucho más, al salir a los pasillos, finalizadas las clases. Todos la seguían observando, con picardía y desdén. ¿Que pasaba con ella? ¿Por que de esa manera? Hasta que Britany, una de las niñas populares del colegio, se detuvo frente a ella, con las manos apoyadas en sus caderas, sonrisa engreída, y le dijo que era una zorra. Tamar, confundía, no entendía el porqué. Britany continuó, diciéndole que era una zorra y que por todos lados circulaba su vídeo. Que tan santa era, que hasta chupaba la polla como una sucia puta. Todos rieron a su alrededor. Tamar, aterrada, se abrió paso a empujones, corriendo, avergonzada, con la sienes latiendole furiosamente.

A oscuras en su cuarto, recostada contra la pared, Tamar leyó el nuevo mensaje que le había llegado a su modesto móvil. Era él. Era él, que le decía que extrañaba follársela, que deseaba verla de nuevo. Que le había hecho un favor al mostrarle su video a todo el colegio, para que ellos vieran que Tamar Schiller no era ninguna loca religiosa, ninguna santa, que era tan puta como todas y que el, Matthew Robinson, el chico mas popular del instituto First, se la había follado de pies a cabeza.

Tamar, enojada, arrojó el móvil contra el suelo. Este se separó en pedacitos. Soltó un grito bajo. Un grito que expresaba todo su odio, toda la angustia que la carcomia por dentro. Porque estaba arruinada, al igual que el móvil estallado en pedazos, y ya no tenía arreglo ni salvación.

Dentro suyo, dentro de su suave vientre blanco, crecía la cruel semilla del mal. Ella lo sentía, inevitablemente. No sabía la razón de su malestar, y no entendía de las náuseas matutinas. Su vientre crecía. Un pequeño bulto sobresalía de su camiseta. No quería aceptar la realidad. No era un milagro de Dios, porque ella no era virgen, claro que no. Era fruto del pecado. Era fruto de unas noches de Pasión desenfrenada. Nada de amor. Tamar trató de ocultarlo tras capas y capas de ropa suelta. Pasó desapercibida en el primer mes del invierno. ¿Que haría con eso? ¿Abandonaría al bebé? Tal vez. No lo quería. No.

Su vida se convirtió en un martirio. Su madre ardió de furia al enterarse. Le dijo cosas tan degradantes. odió a su propia hija. Se arrepintió de haber parido, hace dieciséis años a esa niña que se hallaba parada en medio de la cocina, a esa niña que había criado a imagen y semejanza. ¡Habia cometido el peor pecado! ¡Ya no tenía salvación! Zamarreandola, la condenó a pasar lo que reste de su embarazo, encerrada en el sótano. Con una comida al día, a oscuras, sin ver la luz del sol. Que se quede allí, en las tinieblas, pagando por su pecado. Porque Doña Edith castigaria a su hija fuertemente, ya que se lo merecía. Y nadie podría oponerse a su decisión. Su esposo coincidió. O el aborto o el sótano. Pero eran católicos, y el aborto iba en contra de sus principios. El sótano era la mejor elección.

Tamar no lo soportaba más. Su vientre le dolía, vomitaba sangre. Temia de su propio vientre. Eso que se gestaba en su interior, le provocaba terribles pesadillas por las noches. Pesadillas que hablaban sobre el fin del mundo, sobre llamas y castigo sobre tierra. No quería dormir más. Dormir era un castigo tan grande como su realidad. Tener que soportar a su madre en el día,y a su madre en las noches, le sobrepasaba.

Por eso, una noche, la última noche en que su madre la golpearia, se sintió tan furiosa que la tomó del cuello, y con una fuerza inhumana, la estrelló contra el techo, rompiendo su cráneo, dejando su masa encefálica en el suelo.

Sonrió ante el cuerpo sin vida de su madre, y liberandose de sus cadenas, se escapó.

Vago días y días en las frías y desoladas calles. Dormía bajo puentes, comía animales para saciar su apetito de sangre. No era nadie. Ya no. Sólo le quedaba su vientre, que se tornaba más hinchado semana a semana. Su vientre, que era su condena y salvación. Su niño, que amaba y odiaba a la vez. Su hijo, el futuro destructor del mundo.

Un hombre le dió un techo donde dormir. Era un cura retirado, un hombre de treinta y pico de años, de manos nerviosos, piel pálida y ojos almendrados. Un hombre que tenía una suave voz, que la miraba con cierto temor, y que le decía que no tenía salvación. ¡Cuantas veces había oído esa palabra la pequeña! Tantas, tantas que ya se las sabía de memoria. Todos lo decian con la lástima en los ojos. El sentía lástima de ella. De esa niña, que pronto moriría, a menos que aceptase sacarse esa cosa antes de tiempo. Pero no quería. Ella lo amaba, mucho más que a su vida, y no iba a perderlo.

Se sentía más y más agonizante conforme su vientre crecía. Se sentía tan débil, que se desmayó. Cayó al suelo abruptamente, golpeándose la cabeza. El ex cura, la tomo entre sus brazos, y la llevó a la iglesia más cercana. Un sacerdote lo recibió, y apoyandola sobre un altar, ella se preparó para dar a luz.

Su cuerpo parecía desgarrarse conforme el pequeño se abría pasó al mundo. Tamar gritaba de dolor, se retorcía, y el bebé nacía. Rompió su columna. Quebró su cadera. La joven, desangrandose, soportó estoica, casi desmayada del dolor, hasta que el pequeño salió. El bebé no lloró. Sólo abrió sus verdes ojos, de esmeraldas, mirando al ex cura. El hombre se sintió aterrado. ¿Como podía un bebé mirarlo de esa manera? No era un bebé normal, desde luego. La mismísima personificación del mal no tenía miedo, ni de pequeño.

La joven madre exigió que se lo den. Con cuidado, el hombre lo recostó sobre su pecho. Ella lo observó embelesada. Era una criatura hermosa, de negros cabellos y ojos esmeralda. Sonrió débilmente, besando su cabezita.

**Cuídalo, por favor. Prométeme que lo alejaras de ellos. Que no permitiras que lo encuentren. por favor** le pidió al ex cura.

Él asintió, dudoso. Tamar, la joven pecadora, la pequeña inocente con el alma corrompida, exhaló su último suspiro y murió.

El hombre tomó al bebé en brazos, lo cubrió en una campera, y se lo entregó al sacerdote. El sacerdote le dijo que no podían tenerlo allí, que era una blasfemia hacerlo. Pero el ex cura le confió que el niño podía ignorar su naturaleza si lo criaban en un convento. Poco convencido, pero creyendo que quizá esa sería la voluntad de Dios para aplacar al demonio, lo tomo en brazos, lo acuno contra su pecho y se lo llevó lejos.

Veinte años después, la verdadera naturaleza despertaría, y empezaría el fin.


End file.
